Chapter1
by IceDragonSlayerEmi
Summary: my first chapter let me know waht you think


**The Twin dragons of Fairy Tail**

 **By:EmitheIceDragonSlayer**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N :** _This is my first fic in like two years and I may be a bit rusty but here it is! Hope yall like it_

The sun was shining down brightly on the backs of the Dragon Slayer twins, Emi and Yuri, as they rounded up their two month long journey. Just up ahead the guild hall was in sight, and as usual loud shouting could be heard even across the distance.

Emi looked over to her sister Yuri, shaking her head. " Loud as always. I wonder who it is?"

Yuri chuckled softly looking back at her silver haired twin. " Probably Natsu.. Like always."

Emi rolled her eyes. " More than likely its Grey and Natsu. You know those two are always at it."

As they pushed aside the large wooden door which led into the guild hall, they were forced to quickly duck down as a chair whizzed over there heads.

Yuri grumbled. " Watch it, Assholes!"

Emi tried to yell loud enough over the commotion. " Wow, such a nice welcome home you guys!" Ofcourse though, no one noticed their arrival or paid any mind to them.

In a heap on the floor, Natsu and Gray were rolling around in a mess of fists, debris flying off in every direction. Yet another chair went flying, unfortunately this time striking both of the twins.

Emi growled. That's it!" Diving into the messy fray, grabbing each of the boys by their ear lobes hoisting them up to eye level. " Thank you ever so much for the chair in my damn face. "

Natsu and Grey both let out a slew of curse words, as would be the normal reaction to being held by their ears.

Grey spoke in a very grumpy tone. " Put me down now, Emi!"

Natsu whimpered, a litle afraid of Emi to be honest. " C'mon let me go"

With a look over pure anger, she looked between the two, quirking a brow. " Why? So you two can start fighting again?"

Yuri stood leaning against one of the large wooden doors, very visbily angry due to the altercation, clentching her fists tightly as she watched.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of the flame brain!" Grey hollered.

Natsu rolled his eyes. " Bring it on Ice boy! You're in for the ass beating of the century!"

Emi couldn't help but look back at her twin Yuri, wondering how exactly to handle the situation.

Yuri finally walks over to where her sister stood holding the two idiots. She took their heads into her hands, smashing the two together like coconuts. " That's enough out of you two. I swear you're nothing but over grown children. " Emi agreed with her.

Natsu and Grey both toppled to the floor in a heap. Natsu held his head between his hands, grumbling. " Damnit Yuri, that was mean!"

Emi scoffed. " That serves you right for acting like a bunch of little kids, fighting over dumb shit"

"Tcch'. I was being nice... The nerve of you two. " Yuri shook her head.

Grey sat in the floor, rubbing only the part of his head that connected with Natsu's. " Now my fucking head hurts." As much as she picked on him Emi actually had a thing for Natsu but she had always been to afraid to tell him and had always figured it would never happen he was a fire dragon slayer and her ice, she sighs and goes to the bar to sit down by her sister and Levy, Mira Jane didn't even have to ask her as one of the kids that grew up in the guild she knew her like the back of her hand, She gives the Silver haired girl her normal shot of Jack Daniels, Emi takes the shot feeling better and than joins the conversation between her twin and Levy, She was lost as they talked about girly shit, Emi was not girly at all she was the tomboy of the two, She had never been one for foofy shit, She lays on one of the benches in the guild hall and puts on her head phones that were a gift from Laxus about a millon years ago when she was having a hard time with her focus he gave them to her and they helped in many ways like right now she flips threw her purple MP3 Player till she finds Woo woo woo by Esham, She was lost in her music and was so lost she did'nt even notice Laxus till her feet get lifted and put back down, " Hey big brother" She says knowing were her feet were in his lap to most it would have been a romantic thing but not to them Emi had no romantic feeling for him and saw him as a big brother after all it was Laxus who had found the girls in the woods near Magnolia staring down death's door, so she saw him as a brother, Yuri not so much while no one but Emi knew she had a huge crush on him, "What's up?" The blonde asks Emi looks at him but says nothing as Sora her excced beats her to the chase " She is moping cause Natsu is flirting with Lucy" , Laxus rolls his eyes and removes her headphones " Forget that moron" he tells her, Emi and Laxus end up talking till Yuri comes over a blushing mess to tell Emi it was time to go as Mira was closing the hall for the night Emi and Yuri say good bye to everyone and head to their apt, they lived across the hall from Lucy, They had a modest two bedroom apartment with a small living room and kitchen, Emi gets her self some Mtn dew and goes to her room which had white walls, her bed had a batman comforter on it, on her dresser sat a picture of Icerion her and Yuri, She changes into her her batman gown and puts Boondox on her mp3 player and crashes for the night


End file.
